


Пах воску, мёду і малака

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [23]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, Casual, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прыходзіць час лету саступаць месца восені</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пах воску, мёду і малака

**Author's Note:**

> Напісана на драблафлэшмоб для сябе, на слова "свяча/свечы"

Ночы рабіліся ўсё даўжэйшымі і халаднейшымі, і дзе-нідзе ў лесе ўжо можна было ўбачыць жоўтае лісце: лета імкліва кацілася да восені. Увечары ад ракі нетаропка падымаліся туманы, залівалі спачатку траву, а потым і невысокае кустоўе. У такую пору на змярканні Мелудзір заўсёды запальваў свечкі: адну ці тры. Залежала гэта, мусіць, ад гумору, бо ніякай заканамернасці Феран заўважыць не здолеў.

Гэта быў, бадай, улюбёны час Ферана — на мяжы лета і восені. Удзень паветра напаўнялася водарам спелых дзічак, а ўначы ў іх з Мелудзірам хатцы пахла воскам, мёдам і малаком — і ўсё ад Беарнавых свечак. Надвычай утульна.

Печ яшчэ не палілі — не так ужо й халодна. Але калі сонца цалкам хавалася, а месяц яшчэ не паказваўся, у цудоўны час зорак можна было сесці побач на ганку, ухутацца разам у коўдру, паставіўшы адну свечку ля вакна, а дзве на зямлю ля ганка, і сядзець так моўчкі, набіраючы поўныя грудзі паху яблыкаў, што яшчэ вісеў у паветры, і вечаровага паху, прынесенага туманам з ракі — паху рыбы, жаб, старога трыснягу і яшчэ невядома чаго. І, канешне, тонкага, разбаўленага начным паветрам паху воску, мёду і малака.

А потым, калі месяц сваім ззяннем прыгасіць зорнае святло, пайсці ў хату, і паставіць тыя дзве свечкі на стол, і прынесці з каморы кветкавага мёду і свежага хлебу, якім удзень падзяліліся сябры, і дастаць з хованкі малінавае віно надзвычай удалага ўраджаю, што звычайна п’ецца па святах, — але чаму гэткая цудоўная ноч не можа быць святочнай?

І пасля, калі віно ўжо зноў схаванае, легчы ўдваіх на тую самую коўдру і глядзець на агеньчыкі свечак — дзвюх на стале, адной ля вакна. Глядзець так і глядзець, пакуль агеньчыкі не пачнуць падавацца героямі мінулага, і тады ў памяці паціху паўстануць падзеі далёкія, ніколі не бачаныя, але колькі разоў чутыя, і агеньчыкі-героі будуць біцца, і перамагаць, і гінуць, і кахаць, і падманваць, і…

 

На досвітку Мелудзір ціхенька, каб не патрывожыць Ферана, падымецца з коўдры, збярэ расталы, яшчэ крыху цёплы воск і схавае яго ў шафку. А потым вернецца на коўдру і пакладзе галаву Ферану на плячо.

 

_15.08.2016_

**Author's Note:**

> Не ўпэўнена, дзе ставіцца націск у імі "Беарн", магчыма, што ён "Бяорн". Хто ведае дакладна - падкажыце, калі ласка :)


End file.
